The Bloodmoon Chronicles: Awakening
by The Blacklight Prophet
Summary: This is the first story of the Blood-moon Chronicles series.These stories are set in a world where Tobi wins and the allied shinobi forces lose allowing Tobis plan to use the 10 tails and the moon to create an eternal genjutsu with his sharingen. Awakening follows Shiro Tagatchi, an ordinary citizen under Tobis rule until he falls into a comma that snaps him free from the genjutsu


**Chapter 1: This is not the Naruto world you were expecting!**

* * *

This is the story of Shiro Tagatchi an ordinary citizen in the ninja world until his life gets turned upside down by a sudden coma in witch he becomes imune to a false reality that was created by Tobi after he won the 4th great ninja war.

* * *

This world is not what you would think, this is a world where Tobi wins and the allied shinobi forces failed to stop his plans. The world is in a state of unnatural peace where the moon is one giant everlasting sharingen that makes anyone who walks in its light a slave to the unnatural peace.

It's been 18 years since the 4th great ninja war and the unnatural peace that was forced upon the land has an iron grip on the world's population except for a few ninja clans and villages that hide under the earth in caves only coming out in the day to operate.

"Shiro can you come and fix this television for me, your farther changed the settings again!" My mother shouts thinking I have nothing better to do; I sit in my room drawing pictures.

My head's in pain with migraines, stupid migraines I have always had them since I was a baby no medicine or anything can help me; but recently I have been blacking out and feeling weird and I don't like it.

"Coming mom!" I shout as I stand up and gently put my pencil down, wow looking at my wall now I am getting to be quite the artist but enough admiring my own work I gotta help mother.

She is looking at me with that look saying you should get out and get some air because I'm looking paler than usual. "Shiro you don't look so good are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" God I'm 18 I'm not a kid anymore I just have a headache.

"I'm fine mom, it's just a headache." Arghhh why is she such a bother it annoys me she is smothering me because of these headaches. I reach down picking up the remote snd start mumbling under my breath hoping she can't hear me "Shiro you should go to the hospital you don't look so good blah blah blah."

I smile as I toss the remote to the sofa and start heading back upstairs, damn I'm good at fixing things. I remember one time when my older sister's bed broke because I dropped her on it as hard as I could, yeah that was a fun day I got to break something and fix something in the same day and I got Asammi back for tearing up my pictures.

My stomach growls as I get to my door so I shout down. "Mom what's for din….." I've blacked out again I can't see, I can't hear and I can't feel thudding to the floor; I can only assume my mom noticed me cutting out mid-sentence and then the thud I made as I fell but I don't know its dark and quiet here.

2 weeks later

Why is it so quiet and dark still I have been asleep for what feels like a life time, im so damn bored as well.

"Doctor will he wake up soon? He has been out cold like this for 2 weeks and its scary" I hear as my mother as she is bending over poking at my nose, wait I heard and felt that I'm waking up YES.

After a few more minutes my eyes open and they look around but I can't move my body yet, its better than being in the darkness that's all I can say. A few more minutes after that my fingers twitch and I can move properly, it's kinda like my brain did a system reboot on my body; I don't know what it is but I don't have a migraine so I'm happy

"SHIRO YOU'RE AWAKE, thank lord Tobi your awake!" a girl that looks around 21 screams as she runs into my room.

"Asammi let go." Her hair and eye colours are the same as mine; a dark reddish brown hair and bright greenish-blue eyes, we are kind of a weird family hehe but at least my hair stops at my eyes and doesn't reach my waist like hers does. "You're choking me" I manage to splutter out as she tightens her grip.

"Oh sorry Shi Shi." Asammi says while giggling at me and that horrid nickname.

"What did I say about calling me Shi Shi?" I can't tell but i growled as I said that's how much I dislike the nickname.

"Sorry Shiro mom told me to drop by with some of your drawings and pin them up in your room but seeing as your awake now we can just take them home." She said what? She actually trusted Asammi to go in my room? What is going on here? I must have been out a few hours at the most.

I'm staring at her in slight disbelief, "Uhh Sammi, how long was I asleep?"

"Two whole weeks, why do you ask?" I see her say as if it is nothing with her giant girly grin hiding something,

"What did I miss?" I say I my annoyed tone.

"I got a new boyfriend!" she squeals right down my ear, oh great another one the last one she had was a prick always shouting at me and talking about how his parents were ninja; pfft the ninja never existed lord Tobi killed the last ninja over 15 years ago.

"Great!" I sigh; she is going to chirp on about how great he is now 'blah blah smart, blah blah funny.' I don't give a shit about all of this

There is a knocking on the door and Asammi looks at me like she has seen a ghost. "Sorry Shiro I have to go, some doctors want to talk to you." and like that she is gone out of the door leaving me looking confused.

Seconds later 5 'doctors' walk in and look at me all serious. "Shiro Tagatchi you have recently woke up from a coma, yes?" The man in front says, they don't bother with any pleasantries…Who the fuck are these people?

I simply nod "yes I did, why are you asking me that?" I look over at them confused.

"We will be asking the questions here Mr Tagatchi." One of the men from behind bark at me.

Again I simply nod, this has to be a joke I have done nothing to deserve this treatment.

"Who is our leader Mr Tagatchi?" the man in front starts talking again

"Our leader? ... You mean lord Tobi?" is say looking up thinking, this is weird I feel off like something is wrong I've never felt this before, I'm coming to doubt lord Tobi if he is sending 5 men to come and check on me, something must be up.

They mumble for a few seconds at my response. "Okay Mr Tagatchi we are sorry to inform you that you know too much and must be terminated!" What terminated?! Is this about my night mares or my migraines? I don't know but I have to explain or get out.

Without thinking my body leaps to its feet and dives out the open window, thank god I was on the ground floor. I look back to see they follow me each holding what looks like a dagger, no they are kunai knives, they are ninja!

Crap crap crap, so lord Tobi lied about wiping out the ninja and sent his ninja goons after me, an 18 year old boy who was in a coma; damn my life can't get any worse. "Shiro you're awake great!" Oh god it's Matsuro, oh crap I'm still wearing my hospital robe she can see everything. She giggles, no point in hiding it now, I grab her hand my face all red and pull her along. "Oh, Shiro I know I'm your friend and all but this is a bad way to say hi after not seeing me for 2 weeks!"

"I'm sorry Matsuro, I really can't explain right now!" I say still pulling her along and look over my shoulder to see the ninja doctor goon people are still chasing me. This is crap, my poor timing just got Matsuro involved as well.

I keep pulling her for what seems like hours when in reality it was only 10 minutes and after looking back and seeing we have lost the ninja doctors I collapse to the floor, damn I haven't ran like that in my entire life, after taking some deep breathes I look to Matsuro. "Sorry Matsuro I was being chased by some bad people and I don't really know why."

"Shiro where are we?" I look around as she asks me and I have no clue I ran without looking and we ended up in the country side.

"In the country side somewhere." I look to see she has blood coming from her chest. "Matsuro, your chest what happened?"

She looks down then jumps back in shock. "I…I think one of them got me with those dagger things" we both look down the road and see a large trail of blood she left, in a moment of realisation she faints in the road and lands in my arms.

"Matsuro wake up! Don't fall asleep on me!" I feel her neck and find that she has a faint pulse, god I need help badly.

"I'll get you to some help Matsuro, just stay alive!" I pick her up properly and walk away from the blood trail, they are probably still looking for me; damn why me I have no idea what is going on I wake from a 2 week coma to get questioned and chased by the ninja lord Tobi supposedly killed and to top that off I get Matsuro roped into it and now she is hurt, great.

1 hour of walking later

I can't walk anymore, I'm sure Matsuro is dead I can't feel her pulse anymore and she has lost way to much blood. "ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH I SWEAR I WILL KILL LORD TOBI FOR THIS." My revenge will be brutal, I will do it and I will watch his face as he begs for mercy. My face is red with rage as I carry on walking I haven't noticed I am being watched yet.

I finally notice some rustling in the bushes and I stop to look the anger and want for revenge is plastered on my face. "Come on out, I'm not in the mood to deal with more of lord Tobi's goons!" I shout angrily, my friend slowly dies in my arms and I am still being followed, I start to growl at the bush like a dog.

After a few seconds of hushed mumbling a single girl my age slowly comes out with her hands in the air, her clothes are weird they are like a cloth armour she slowly walks to me. "I can't help but notice that you're shouting about revenge and killing that bastard Tobi, me and my friends may be able to help. What is your name?" What? Did she just ask my name? I wasn't expecting that.

I watch with a dropped jaw as she pulls a twig out of her dirty blonde hair. "I-I'm Shiro, Shiro Tagatchi, who more like what are you?" I manage to pull my mouth closed, I must look a right mess carrying Maturo's dead body in my arms, covered in blood and yelling to the sky.

"Well Shiro, I am Sora Hatake and I am a ninja." What a ninja?! This is even more unexpected! My jaw drops again as she giggles and rubs my head.

I pull my mouth shut and shake my head. "Sora, she needs help" I pull my arms up so she can see Matsuro's body.

She immediately places a hand on her neck to feel for a pulse and pulls a scroll out of her bag. "She is dead." My eyes widen as the scroll is placed on her and a poof of smoke consumes her body, a second later it clears and mature is gone and the scroll is in my hands. "her body will be preserved in that until it is summoned."

I stay silent holding the scroll then nod. "I will get her back to her parents soon, but for now I don't think I can go home with Tobi's goons after me" I say looking up to Soras face. "Is that offer of you and your friends helping me still available?"

She smiles and nods grabbing my hand. "Let's hurry it will be night time soon and I don't wanna get caught under the moons eye!" she pulls me away not giving me time to think.

"What's so bad about the moon? And it doesn't have an eye that's crazy" I'm sure last time I say the moon it was the same old red ball in the sky.

She doesn't say anything and we remain in silence until we stop at one big tree that has an incredibly large trunk, she turns and looks to me with a serious face. "Shiro, I have to ask you some think before we go in, have you recently been in a coma that started out of the blue?" What why is everyone asking me this today.

"Yeah woke up this morning, why?" I ask looking at the tree.

"Oh no reason." After that I feel something hit me on the back of the head and I'm out cold, I have done enough sleeping why she had to knock me out!

All I hear is shuffling and muffled voices as I black out completely, I can tell I am going to wake with a headache.

* * *

**Big shout out to Ivy Moonlit Rose (The Sadistic Fairy) and 1Zara-Uchiha1(Mittens)for the support. Another shout out to my friend who i based the character Sora off of!**

**I would also like to say i do not own tobi or anything in the naruto universe especially not Tobi's evil plan in witch this plot is based off of.**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
